Korallenriff
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Wie verwandelt man den Kerker in ein Meer aus Farben? Die Zaubertranklabortür halte ich auf, eintreten müsste ihr jedoch selbst. OneShot. Viel Spaß!


_Warnung: Diese Geschichte benötigt KEINE Warnungen. _

_Stammleser werden vermutlich wissen, warum ich das betone. :D_

_Nun gut, bei dieser Story ist alles etwas anders, als ich es sonst schreibe._

_Ich freue mich auf eure Meinungen...nein, ich brenne darauf+g+_

_Diese Geschichte ist Oldsnapefan gewidmet, die hoffentlich gerade einen wundervollen Urlaub verbringt - wenn auch ohne Korallenriff. :)_

**Korallenriff**

**von Kira Gmork**

Das Halbdunkel des Kerkers machte schläfrig. Der Raum wirkte wie eine schummrige Grotte. Die schwache Beleuchtung hatte heute jedoch durchaus ihre Berechtigung, denn die Tränke, die die Klasse soeben fertiggebraut hatte, wurden erst dadurch richtig zur Geltung gebracht.

Hermine sah sich neugierig um. In jedem Kessel brodelte eine andersfarbige Flüssigkeit vor sich hin, die in dem dämmrigen Licht deutlich fluoreszierte.

Die Farben tanzten in der Luft, als wolle ein jeder Trank um die meiste Aufmerksamkeit buhlen.

Hermines eigenes Werk leuchtete in einem kräftigen Orange.

Es gab scheinbar niemanden, der heute bei der Aufgabenstellung versagt hatte, und selbst Snape schien zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen zu sein.

Langsam ging er durch die Reihen und kontrollierte die Notizen, die die Schüler während des Brauens jeweils gemacht hatten.

Es würde noch dauern, bis er bei ihr angelangt wäre, und so ließ Hermine ihre Gedanken schweifen, während sie Neville glücklich neben sich murmeln hörte: "Rosa...er ist rosa...die schönste Farbe, die ich je sah."

Hermine lächelte ihren Tischnachbarn kurz an, dessen Gesicht ebenso rosa wirkte, wie sein Trank. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob ihr Gesicht für Neville ebenfalls leuchtete.

Dieses Orange ihres Trankes weckte Assoziationen in ihr. Die Sommerferien waren gerade erst vorüber und Hermine musste unwillkürlich an den Urlaub zurückdenken, den sie mit ihren Eltern in Ägypten verbracht hatte. Beim Schnorcheln an einem Riff hatte sie Korallen gesehen, die in eben jenem Orange geleuchtet hatten, während kleine bunte Fische darüber hinweggeschwommen waren. Der Urlaub war so schön gewesen, dass sie zum ersten mal damit gehadert hatte, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu müssen.

Doch nun hatte sie der Alltag wieder, und statt kleiner bunter Fische, die mit ihr zu spielen schienen, näherte sich ihr jetzt die dunkle Muräne, die stets zu schweben schien, und die plötzlich zubeißen konnte, ehe man wusste, wie einem geschah.

Auch über diesen Gedanken musste Hermine schmunzeln und sie sah Snape direkt in die Augen, als er auf sie zukam.

Nein, er sah nicht wirklich aus wie eine Muräne...seine Augen waren nicht tot. Ganz im Gegenteil - er hatte Augen, die geradezu funkelten.

Nun wedelte er mit seiner Hand durch den orangefarbenen Schleier und ein wenig davon vermischte sich mit dem Azurblau von Harrys Trank, der zu ihrer anderen Seite saß. Hermine sah wie gebannt auf das Farbenspiel.

"Miss Granger, wollen Sie uns nicht die Wirkung dieser Tränke erläutern?", fragte Snape lauernd.

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment an, dann schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf: "Ich kenne die Wirkung nicht - ich habe noch nie etwas über diese Tränke gelesen."

Die Muräne lachte und zeigte dabei tatsächlich ein paar ihrer Zähne.

"So, Sie haben noch nie darüber gelesen. Das wundert mich allerdings nicht. Es bietet sich Ihnen hier die einmalige Gelegenheit, etwas ganz Neues zu entdecken. Die Nützlichkeit besteht übrigens in nur einem einzigen Punkt - und den werde ich Ihnen nicht verraten...finden Sie es selbst heraus, Miss Granger." Damit setzte er seinen Weg fort und beäugte das grasgrüne Gebräu von Ron Weasley.

Hermine fuhr mit der Hand durch den Rauch ihres Werkes, wie Snape es zuvor gemacht hatte.

Die Nützlichkeit ihres Trankes war ihr nach wie vor ein Rätsel - aber er war schön...und was ihn noch schöner machte, war die Tatsache, dass er mit den anderen prächtigen Farbtönen um die Wette strahlte. Hermine verfolgte den Strudel der Farben, der sich ganz allmählich ausbreitete. Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf über sich selbst, weil sie so überaus lange in diesem Spiel aus Farben und Formen gefangen gewesen war. Snape hatte ihr eine Aufgabe gestellt und es gab es keinen Zweifel für sie, dass er Gryffindor Punkte abziehen würde, wenn sie ihm eine Antwort, auf seine erneute Nachfrage hin, schuldig bleiben sollte.

Und so schlug Hermine ihr Buch auf und studierte das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

Es war jedoch aussichtslos, wie sie schon im Vorfeld eigentlich gewusst hatte, da sie das Buch in- und auswendig kannte.

Er hatte gesagt, dass diese Tränke neu seien - und dass ihre Nützlichkeit auf einen einzigen Punkt beschränkt wäre.

Hermine klappte das Buch zu und blickte statt dessen wieder in das leuchtende Orange.

Im Hintergrund hörte sie, wie Draco einen seiner Schoßhunde anfuhr, dass er gefälligst den Mund halten sollte.

Hermine ignorierte die Slytherins, die nicht einmal dann ein gewisses Maß an Andacht an den Tag legen konnten, wenn die Schönheit so deutlich vor ihren Augen stand.

Doch plötzlich hörte sie Harry leise murmeln: "Seamus Trank ist genauso Azurblau wie meiner."

Und Neville flüsterte beinahe: "Lunas ist rosa...meiner ist auch rosa...", und plötzlich sah Hermine, wie Neville den Blick seiner Mitschülerin auffing, die den gleichen Trank wie er gebraut hatte und sein Gesicht wandelte sich von Rosa zu Tiefrot, genau wie das von Luna, als sie ihn nun anlächelte.

Hermine beobachtete die beiden und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es Zufall war, dass sie das gleiche Ergebnis in ihrem Kessel produziert hatten.

Sie sah, wie Harry und Seamus ein Kopfnicken austauschten, das sie einander versicherte, ebenfalls etwas gemeinsam zu haben.

Hermines Blick wanderte durch die Klasse - und sie begann zu begreifen.

So, wie Fische ihren Schwarm wiederfinden, und ihre Zugehörigkeit anhand von Farben und Mustern erkennen, so schien jeder in der Klasse sein ganz persönliches Gegenstück durch den Trank gefunden zu haben. Einige hoben die Hand, während ihr jeweiliger Partner lässig einschlug, andere lächelten quer durch das Zaubertranklabor, wenn die räumliche Distanz für einen direkten Austausch zu groß war.

Hermine sah, dass zwei gelbe Tränke direkt nebeneinander brodelten und die Zwillinge Parvati und Padma sich wissend anlächelten.

Diese Tränke verbanden also immer zwei Menschen miteinander...doch zu welchem Zweck?

Hermine grübelte noch darüber nach, als sie vernahm, wie das Wort 'Schlammblut' an ihr Ohr drang.

Wütend blickte sie zu Draco...und erstarrte. Der Dampf aus seinem Kessel leuchtete kräftig orange.

Der Slytherin bemerkte ihren Blick und stellte sich mit dem Rücken vor seinen Kessel, als könne er die Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihnen auf diese Art verbergen.

Hermine kam die Farbe ihres Trankes plötzlich keineswegs mehr schön vor - es war eine Signalfarbe...eine Warnfarbe! Doch die Warnung kam zu spät. Draco Malfoy bildete eine Einheit mit ihr...das schien ihm genauso wenig zu passen, wie ihr.

Unwillig stieß er Crabbe fort, der ihm etwas ins Ohr raunen wollte, dabei fiel ihm sein hellblonder Pony vor die böse funkelnden Augen.

Hermine schüttelte vage den Kopf, als er sie durch die Haarsträhnen hindurch abfällig ansah.

Er wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn und wandte sich so abrupt ab, dass Hermine unwillkürlich ein leises: "Mistkerl", von sich gab.

Snape hatte derweil seine Runde beendet und stand nun an seinem Pult, von dem aus er plötzlich Hermine fixierte.

"Nun, Miss Granger - Sie nutzen doch sonst jede Chance, um uns an Ihrem Wissen teilhaben zu lassen. Berichten Sie uns von Ihren Erkenntnissen, was diese Tränke betrifft."

Hermine schüttelte den Gedanken an Draco ab, und bemühte sich um eine ruhige und sachliche Stimme: "Da Sie mir sagten, dass diese Tränke nur einen einzigen Zweck haben, muss ich wohl beim Offensichtlichen beginnen...immer zwei Tränke färbten sich auf die gleiche Weise. Es liegt wohl nahe, dass irgendeine Verbindung zwischen denjenigen besteht, die sie brauten. Doch ist mir nicht ganz klar, wie die unterschiedlichen flourizierenden Farben zustande kamen und was die Verbindung bedeutet."

Snape machte kein Anzeichen, ob ihm ihre Antwort genügte, sondern schien sie gänzlich zu ignorieren, als er sich direkt an die Klasse wandte: "Die Plätze sollen nun so getauscht werden, dass jeder neben seinem Partner für diesen Versuch sitzt. Die Kessel werden durch einen Schwebezauber an den jeweiligen Platz mitgenommen. Diese Aktion sollte innerhalb von fünf Minuten abgeschlossen sein."

Damit setzte er sich an sein Pult und vertiefte sich in Unterlagen, während er es seinen Schülern überließ, sich zu einigen, wer nun an wessen Tisch zu wechseln hatte.

Hermine bekam am Rande mit, wie Neville förmlich aufsprang, bevor Luna noch glaubte, er sei kein Gentleman und von ihr erwarten würde, dass sie sich zu ihm begab.

Harry raunte Hermine zu: "Ich glaube, ich geh dann mal zu Seamus."

Hermine nickte knapp und sah, wie auch Harry sich erhob und sie plötzlich ziemlich allein dasaß.

Parvati und Padma betrachteten versonnen, wie das große Gewusel losbrach, während sie einfach sitzen bleiben konnten. Auch Hermine blieb einfach sitzen. Sie starrte in ihren Trank, als könne sie durch ihre Blick die Farbe ändern. Aber nichts änderte sich. Er war orange, wie die Korallen eines lichtdurchfluteten Riffs.

Einen Moment später wagte sie einen Blick in Dracos Richtung. Der Slytherin saß inzwischen so alleine wie sie da - mit genau der gleichen Motivation sich zu bewegen...nämlich mit gar keiner!

Hermine fing seinen Blick auf, der ihr zu sagen schien, dass diese Stunde die abscheulichste seines ganzen Schullebens wäre.

"In einer Minute sollte der Wechsel abgeschlossen sein", schnarrte Snape, während er eine Seite umblätterte.

Hermine sah sich um...alle hatten ihre neuen Plätze inzwischen gefunden und die Tränke leuchteten an den verschiedenen Tischen nun in völliger Eintracht vor sich hin. Nur ihrer und Dracos kämpften beide noch alleine um ihre Wirkung.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape, ohne von seiner Lektüre aufzusehen.

Hermine schluckte, ehe sie antwortete: "Nein, Sir - kein Problem." Dennoch rührte sie sich nicht vom Fleck. Draco sah sie immer noch abweisend an. Seufzend zog Hermine schließlich ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihren Kessel in die Höhe schweben. Mit langsamen Schritten, und völlig auf den Zaubertrank konzentriert, ging sie in Richtung Draco.

Er ließ ein angewidertes Schnauben hören, als sie sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl gleiten ließ.

"Du hättest auch zu mir kommen können - der Weg war derselbe!", fauchte Hermine ihn an.

Draco ging nicht auf das Gesagte ein, sondern fuhr sie an: "Was hast du an dem Trank manipuliert, damit er aussieht wie meiner? Konntest es wohl nicht erwarten, dich neben mich zu setzen!"

Hermine musste erstmal nach Luft schnappen, bei soviel Unverfrorenheit.

"Der letzte, an dessen Tisch ich mich setzen wollte, warst du, Malfoy! Ich hätte mich lieber neben Snape gesetzt, als zu dir...sogar auf seinen Schoß hätte ich mich lieber gesetzt, nur, um nicht neben DIR sitzen zu müssen!"

"Professor Snape", sagte Draco jetzt mit erhobener Stimme, Hermine sah ihn alarmiert an.

"Mr. Malfoy?", erwiderte Snape und blickte ihn fragend an.

"Granger äußerte den Wunsch, auf Ihrem Schoß sitzen zu wollen", sagte Draco mit ernster Stimme.

Hermine schnappte schockiert nach Luft.

Snape sah nun sie an, und sie spürte zu ihrem grenzenlosen Ärger, wie sie rot wurde.

"Entspricht das den Tatsachen, Miss Granger?' frage Snape mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

"Nein ich...ich sagte das nur weil...ich...nein Sir...das meinte ich nicht so - ganz bestimmt nicht!"

Draco lachte boshaft neben ihr, während sie ins Stottern geriet.

Snape schien der Moment ihrer Demütigung schon auszureichen, denn er wandte sich wieder ab, um zu überprüfen, ob alle ihren Partner gefunden hatten.

"Du solltest besser aufpassen was du sagst, Granger", raunte Draco ihr zu.

"Und du solltest aufpassen, dass ich dich nicht in deinem eigenen Trank ersäufe", zischte Hermine ihn an.

"Nun, nachdem alle ihren Partner gefunden haben, entnimmt jeder seinem Trank 500ml und vermischt sie in einem kleinen Kessel mit dem abgemessenen Trank seines Tischnachbarn. Dabei ist äußerste Vorsicht geboten, denn auch wenn die Tränke gleich aussehen, so hat doch jeder seine Besonderheit."

Hermine maß vorsichtig 500ml ihres Trankes ab, und füllte sie in den kleinen Kessel.

Draco rührte sich nicht.

"Hast du irgendein Problem?", fragte Hermine und funkelte ihn auffordernd an.

Draco rührte sich immer noch nicht, doch er zischte ihr zu: "Ich will nicht, dass sich irgendetwas von mir mit etwas vermischt, das von dir stammt."

"Es geht hier nur um einen Trank, und nicht um dein 'kostbares' Malfoy-Blut."

Ein Teil dieses Blutes schien durchaus ganz normal zu reagieren, als es ihm nun in die Wangen schoss, während er wütend die geforderte Menge aus seinem Trank schöpfte.

"Halt!", unterbrach Hermine ihn, als er seinen Anteil in den Kessel gießen wollte.

"WAS, Granger?", fuhr er sie an.

"Da sind zehn Milliliter zuviel drin!"

"Na und?"

"Es sollen genau 500ml sein - die Dosierung ist das A und O in der Zaubertrankbrauerei, das solltest selbst du inzwischen gelernt haben!"

"Dämliche Schlammblutgöre", zischte Draco, während er einen Teil in seinen großen Kessel zurückkippte.

"Das war zuviel...du musst wieder etwas reinfüllen", sagte Hermine und fügte dann an: "Dämlicher Reinblutblödmann."

Einen Moment starrte er sie wortlos an, dann knallte er das Gefäß auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Mr. Malfoy, gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Snape von seinem Pult aus.

"Ja, Sir. Ich kann mit dieser Streberin nicht zusammenarbeiten. Sie ist eine Nervensäge. Ich kann mich so nicht konzentrieren."

Snape ließ seinen Blick zu Hermine wandern, die dem seinen so gelassen wie möglich entgegnete.

Dann sah der Lehrer wieder zu Draco und seine Stimme klang entschieden: "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger ist ihre Partnerin in dieser Unterrichtsstunde. Werden Sie sich einig!"

Hermine untersagte sich jeden zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie begriff, dass Snape diesmal nicht auf Draco eingehen würde.

Das Schnauben des Slytherins neben ihr, ließ jedoch ihr Herz in diebischer Freude höher schlagen.

Die Muräne hatte Draco klar gemacht, wo sein Platz war.

"500 Milliliter", erinnerte Hermine ihren Zwangspartner.

"Ich WEIß!", zischte der und er krallte seine Hände so fest um den Messbecher, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und Hermine schon fürchtete, das gläserne Gefäß jeden Moment bersten zu sehen.

"Gut so?", fragte Draco boshaft, während er seinen abgefüllten Trank vor ihren Augen hin und her schwenkte.

"Weiß ich nicht...dazu müsstest du das Glas mal stillhalten", sagte Hermine trocken.

Draco stoppte das Schwenken und die Flüssigkeit kam langsam zur Ruhe - jedoch nicht vollständig, wie Hermine bemerkte, denn Dracos Hand zitterte leicht.

Als er es selbst bemerkte, kippte er die abgemessene Menge schnell in den gemeinsamen Kessel.

Hermine sah Draco an, der jedoch ihrem Blick auswich und umständlich das leere Gefäß neben sich auf dem Tisch platzierte.

Das Orange nahm einen dunkleren Farbton an, als sei nun die höchste Farbpartikelsättigung erzielt.

Hermine ertappte sich bei einem Gedanken, der sie erschreckt den Blick von Draco abwenden ließ. Sie hatte für einen Moment den Eindruck gehabt, dass er mitten im Schein der untergehenden Sonne saß, weil das Orange ihn geradezu in einen warmen Schimmer hüllte.

"Verdammter Urlaub! Zu viele junge Männer im Abendrot beobachtet!", schalt Hermine sich selbst in Gedanken, und musste bei diesem inneren Monolog nun doch grinsen.

"Was gibt es zu lachen, Granger? ", fragte Draco, plötzlich wieder sie fixierend.

Hermine wusste nicht genau, was sie dazu trieb, doch sie sagte wahrheitsgemäß: "Du sahst gerade so friedvoll aus - lag nur am Farbenspiel des Trankes", beschwichtigte sie sofort, doch ihr entging nicht, dass Dracos Gesichtszüge völlig entgleisten, woraufhin sie wieder lachen musste.

"Friedvoll? Was soll das sein?", fragte er, mit übertriebener Abscheu das Wort aussprechend, was offenbarte, dass er die Bedeutung zweifelsohne kannte.

"Damit meine ich den Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht, wenn du dir nicht gerade überlegst, wen du als nächstes beleidigen kannst."

"Ich überlege nicht ständig, wen ich als nächstes beleidigen kann", gab er, offensichtlich immer noch verwirrt, zurück.

"Genau, und deshalb siehst du auch manchmal friedvoll aus. Ist ja nicht weiter schlimm...die meiste Zeit siehst du so abscheulich aus, wie man es gewohnt ist", beschwichtigte Hermine - und konnte kaum glauben, was sie da eigentlich sagte.

Während Draco offensichtlich noch überlegte, ob Hermines Bemerkung ein Grund dafür war, sich zu überlegen, wie er sie beleidigen könne, kam Snape auf ihren Tisch zu.

Er fixierte Hermine und fragte schnarrend: "Und, Miss Granger, haben Sie schon eine Wirkung ausfindig machen können?"

Die Schülerin schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: "Nein, Professor Snape, Sir, noch nicht."

Er zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch, und ging weiter.

"Dumm gelaufen", gab Draco trocken von sich.

Hermine schickte ihm ein ironisches Grinsen. "Kann nicht immer gut laufen, oder?"

Widerwillige Anerkennung, ließ den Slytherin nun den Mundwinkel heben: "Und das aus deinem Munde..."

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", unterbrach sie ihn.

Er hob in gespielter Abwehr die Hände.

"Oh, Gryffindor - böse und gefährlich - Hilfe!", höhnte er, doch in seinen Augen blitzte immer noch Anerkennung.

Hermine murmelte: "Blödmann"

"Reinblütiger Blödmann, bitte!", sagte Draco lachend.

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. Seit wann machte der Slytherin Scherze auf seine eigenen Kosten?

Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Dämpfen des Trankes.

Hatte sie sich eigentlich auch in den letzten Minuten verändert?

Tat auch sie Dinge, die untypisch waren?

Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen, als sie sich eingestehen musste, dass da durchaus etwas war, das sich verändert hatte - sie fand Malfoy niedlich. NIEDLICH!...SCHEIßE! Wie konnte das denn sein?

Das leichte Zittern seiner Hände hatte sie berührt...irgendwo, ganz tief in ihr drin. 'CUT!', schrie ihre innere Stimme sie an, worauf ein beherrschteres: 'Jetzt ist es aber gut!', folgte.

"Irgendein Problem, Granger?", fragte der Albtraum in Hellblond.

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie nachdenklich und senkte den Kopf, damit er ihr rotes Gesicht nicht so ungeschützt sehen konnte. Die dunklen Locken verdeckten ihre Augen, so dass zumindest SIE ihn nicht mehr direkt sehen konnte, während sie fortfuhr: "Ich kann nicht erkennen, dass der Trank irgendwelche Auswirkungen hätte - du?"

Draco stutzte einen Moment, dann sagte er gedehnt: "Vielleicht kommt das daher, weil es ein TRANK ist - wir müssten ihn sicher trinken, um die Auswirkung zu testen."

Hermine ignorierte diese offensichtlich logische Schlussfolgerung und hauchte statt dessen: "Dann fühlst du also gar nichts? Nichts, was den Trank betrifft, meine ich..."

"Doch, ich fühl was...", sagte er und horchte in sich hinein.

"Was...?", fragte Hermine mit stockendem Atem.

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er sie wieder öffnete und Hermine in die Augen sah: "Hunger", erwiderte er dann schlicht.

"Aha", murmelte Hermine und schalt sich selbst für ihre Dummheit, als Draco plötzlich weitersprach: "Ich hab ständig Hunger in letzter Zeit. Wenn ich so weiter futtere, dann brauche ich bald eine neue Schuluniform." Hermine glaubte sterben zu müssen, als er sie unsicher anlächelte.

Nein, das war nicht Darco Malfoy!

Man musste diesen Trank definitiv nicht erst zu sich nehmen, damit er Auswirkungen zeigte.

Dracos Blick wurde noch unsicherer, als Hermine abwesend nickte.

Nun senkte er den Kopf und sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf seinen Bauch.

Hermines Blick rutschte eine Etage zu tief, als sie dem seinen folgen wollte, und erschreckt wandte sie den Kopf ab. Beinahe glaubte sie, die rötliche Gesichtsfärbung würde zu ihrem neuen Markenzeichen.

Aus dem Blickwinkel sah Hermine den schwarzen Umhang Snapes wehen, als er an ihnen vorbei eilte.

"Mr. Longbottom, Finger weg!", zischte er erbost.

Hermine konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Neville das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub, während Luna nervös an ihrer Halskette nestelte, bis die Kronkorken zur Erde purzelten.

Hermine riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Wo, um alles in der Welt, hatte Neville seine Finger denn gehabt?

Snape sprach einen gemurmelten Zauber und der rosa Dampf wurde eingedämmt und verschwand schließlich völlig im Kessel. Offenbar hatte der Trank bewirkt, dass Neville einen forschen Vorstoß bei Luna unternommen hatte, den er sonst niemals gewagt hätte.

Hermine wurde flau im Magen, als eine Schwade von Orange an ihren Augen vorbeizog - sie hielt die Luft vorsichtshalber an.

Draco jedoch lehnte sich zurück und sog tief den Atem durch seine Nase ein.

"Hm...ein bisschen wie Sommerwiese, oder?", fragte er träumerisch.

Hermine schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf.

"Nein, Korallenriff", flüsterte sie leise.

Draco schlug die Augen auf und sah sie fragend an. "Aber ein Korallenriff kann man doch nicht riechen."

Hermine fragte sich gerade noch, warum sie sich eigentlich nicht dumm vorkam, als Draco ihr zunickte: "Ich verstehe...du meinst die Farbe. Da wäre ich jetzt so schnell nicht drauf gekommen."

"Und ich wäre nicht drauf gekommen, dass DU etwas mit einer Sommerwiese assoziierst", erwiderte Hermine mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln, das von einem Lächeln begleitet wurde.

"Wir scheinen uns nicht sonderlich gut zu kennen", sagte Draco und fixierte plötzlich einen Punkt, der meilenweit weg zu sein schien.

Hermine überlegte angespannt, was es darauf zu erwidern gab, als sie seinen Blick wieder auffing.

"Du bist gar nicht so übel, Granger", sagte er und seine Lippen teilten sich für ein sanftes Lächeln; gerade genug, um Hermine darüber nachdenken zu lassen, wie diese Lippen sich auf den ihren anfühlen würden.

"Du bist auch gar nicht so ein Arsch", gab Hermine zurück und musste lachen, als sein Mund sich zu einem empörten O formte.

"Nein, im ernst, du kannst ganz nett sein", fügte sie dann leise lächelnd hinzu.

"Nett? Ist das sowas wie ein Schimpfwort?", er legte den Kopf fragend schief.

"Ja, kommt gleich nach charmant."

"Beschimpf mich weiter", forderte er mit glitzernden Augen.

"Du bist ein ganz schöner...Wahnsinn!"

"Oh, daran könnte ich mich nun wirklich gewöhnen. Aber du solltest mich erst mal ohne Klamotten sehen," sagte er lachend.

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, als wolle sie ein Bild daraus vertreiben, ehe sie auf den gemeinsamen Trank deutete und sagte: "Nein, ich meinte, der Trank ist Wahnsinn! Sieh dir das an!"

Das Orange leuchtete nicht nur eindringlich, sondern die Flüssigkeit begann sich langsam zu drehen, während immer mehr Dampf aufstieg.

Hermine sah sich im Klassenzimmer um. Überall starrten die Schüler auf die Kessel, in denen die gemischten Tränke ein Eigenleben begannen.

Neville und Luna hatten die Hände ineinander verschränkt, als das Rosa sie beide so sehr einhüllte, dass sie kaum noch zu sehen waren.

Harry nahm die Brille ab, da der azurblaue Nebel sich auf den Gläsern abgesetzt hatte.

Die Zwillinge Parvati und Padma bliesen mit spitzen Mündern in den Qualm, und wären da nicht die gelben Farbwirbel gewesen, so hätte man beinahe denken können, sie wollten sich küssen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass Snape in der Zwischenzeit an seinem Pult ebenfalls einen Trank zubereitet hatte, während sie konzentriert gewesen war...konzentriert auf Draco, fiel es ihr dann siedend heiß ein. Sie wagte erneut einen kurzen Blick zu dem strohblonden Slytherin, und ihr Atem ging schneller, als er sich abwesend über die Lippen leckte. Seit wann hatte der Kerl eigentlich so einen schönen Mund?

Und seit wann war seine Zunge ein Objekt ihrer Begierde? Sie hätte es doch bislang immer gerne gesehen, wenn er ohne sie geboren worden wäre - oder er besser überhaupt erst gar nicht den Lenden von Malfoy Senior entsprungen wäre...und dieser besser nicht den Lenden _seines_ Vaters...um es kurz zu machen, bislang hatte sie auf die Vertreter der Malfoylinie gut verzichten können. Und jetzt fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, wieviel Feuer wohl in den Lenden ihres Tischnachbarn steckte.

Das war nicht gut! Gar...nicht...gut!

Ihre Stimme klang sicherer, als sie sich fühlte: "Kannst du mal den Trank küssen...äh, RÜHREN, meine ich...kannst du mal im Trank rühren?!" Die Sicherheit war dahin und der letzte Teil des Satzes ging beinahe in einem Kieksen unter.

"Rühren...klar!", gab Draco amüsiert zurück und griff nach der Kelle.

"Soll ich dabei was beachten?"

"Ja, sei ganz sanft...vorsichtig, wollte ich sagen - damit nichts rausschwappt."

Hermine schlug sich innerlich vor die Stirn. Der Trank übte eine schreckliche Wirkung auf sie aus. Immer wieder sagte sie so dumme Sachen. Dumm, dumm, dumm!

Draco sah so aus, als wolle er einen direkten Blick in ihr Hirn werfen - zumindest wenn man davon ausging, dass er hoffte, durch ihre Augen hindurch dahin vorzudringen.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und endlich wandte er sich ab, um in dem Trank zu rühren.

"Ich mach das ganz sanft", sagte er mit noch viel sanfterer Stimme.

"Vorsichtig", korrigierte sie ihn.

"Sanft und vorsichtig - magst du es so?"

"Ja - ist okay...", gab Hermine unsicher zurück.

"In Ordnung", murmelte Draco und rührte so hingebungsvoll in dem Trank, als hinge ihr beider Leben davon ab.

Hermines Blick riss sich von seinen schlanken Händen los, und suchte nach dem anderen Slytherin, der die altbekannte Abneigung in ihr hervorrief.

Es war nicht so, dass die Muräne ihr Angst machte - nein...ein bisschen vielleicht...aber nicht allzu viel...keine derartige Angst, dass sie vor ihm verstummt wäre...eher die Angst, dass eine Antwort oder Frage zuwenig von ihr, ihn dazu bringen würde, über sie zu spotten. Spott jedoch war nur schwer zu ertragen. Ob er wusste, dass hinter seinem Rücken auch über ihn gespottet wurde? Ob sie ihn mal fragen sollte, wie er das verkraftet?

Erschreckt hielt sie in ihren Gedanken inne.

'Ja, klar - du meldest dich jetzt einfach und fragst ihn, ob es ihm was ausmacht, dass man sich über ihn lustig macht. Und gleich danach suchst du Poppy auf, um sie zu fragen, ob sie deinen Kopf, den du dir solange unter den Arm geklemmt hast, wieder draufhexen kann - SUPER PLAN, GRYFFINDOR!'

"Ich finde schon, dass du das machen solltest", sagte Draco.

Hermine starrte ihn schockiert an - konnte Ex-Feind-Nummer-Eins etwa jetzt auch schon gedankenlesen?

"Ähm...was jetzt genau?", fragte Hermine nach.

"Na, Snape fragen", erwiderte Draco ein wenig amüsiert.

"Ähm...was jetzt genau?"

"Du stellst immer die gleiche Frage - geht es dir gut, Hermine...Granger, meine ich natürlich."

"Ich weiß nicht so genau, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann...nein...es geht mir nicht gut. Was hab ich denn gesagt, was ich ihn fragen will?"

Draco rieb sich die Stirn: "Ich glaube, dir geht es echt nicht gut. Du hast Snapes Namen ziemlich entschieden gemurmelt, und daher ging ich davon aus, dass du ihn nach dem Trank fragen wolltest...es sei denn, du hast dich entschieden, ihn zu fragen, ob du nun doch auf seinem Schoß sitzen darfst."

"Nein, das habe ich sicher nicht...der Trank...ja...ich fühle eindeutig, dass er mich beeinflusst. Glaubst du, dass Snape uns mit Tränken experimentieren lässt, die unsere Persönlichkeit verändern?"

Draco lachte überrascht: "Er lässt uns mit Tränken arbeiten, die andere Leute töten können..da ist deine Frage wohl müßig, oder?", nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu: "Inwiefern fühlst du dich denn beeinflusst?"

"Ach Draco...komm schon...allein die Tatsache, dass wir miteinander reden, ohne dass wir beide ständig unser Frühstück wieder runterwürgen müssen, ist doch Hinweis genug, dass wir beeinflusst sind."

Dracos Augen schienen eine Spur kälter zu werden, als er erwiderte: "Ja, lass es ruhig raus, Granger - deine Abscheu gegen mich...dein Frühstück...nur zu!"

"Nein...so war das doch nicht gemeint. Bitte, Draco!"

Sie sah, wie er sich erhob und griff nach seinem Arm.

"Bitte!"

Sie bemerkte, wie ein paar Köpfe sich in ihre Richtung drehten, und hätte Draco am liebsten verflucht, weil er immer noch stand und sie ansah...verletzt ansah!

Himmel, das musste ihm doch auch auffallen, dass seine Reaktion nicht normal war - nicht für ihn - nicht für den Draco Malfoy, der er vor dem Trank gewesen war!

"Ich habe es nicht so gemeint", stammelte Hermine, "oder doch...ich hab es so gemeint...überleg doch mal - du hasst mich doch auch, Draco", sie klang so verzweifelt, wie er inzwischen schaute.

Langsam, wie betäubt, ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken, ehe er den Kopf in seine Hände bettete.

"Granger...Potter-Freundin...Schlammblut...ich weiß, dass du das in meinem Kopf sein solltest...aber das bist du nicht...du bist...Hermine."

"Im Prinzip ist das schon okay, Draco...ich BIN Hermine - nur eben eigentlich nicht für dich."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich gegenseitig in die Augen und versuchten das Gefühl näher zu ergründen, das dieser Zwiespalt in ihnen auslöste.

"Wenn die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt, dann ist das alles also wieder vorbei", sagte Draco schließlich und fügte ein: "Puh! Na, Merlin sei Dank", an.

"Ja, Merlin sei Dank", wiederholte Hermine und hoffte inständig, dabei nicht so betreten zu schauen, wie er.

Snapes Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

"_Ich erwarte bis morgen einen detailierten Bericht über diesen Versuch heute..._"

"Detailiert...ich hab ja kaum eine Ahnung, was hier überhaupt passiert ist", raunte Draco leise.

"_...und damit meine ich, dass der Bericht mindestens fünf Seiten umfassen sollte..."_

"Fünf Seiten über was? Darüber, dass ich nichts erklären kann?", fragte Draco matt.

"_...ich brauche wohl nicht zu betonen, dass diejenigen, die besonders groß schreiben, einige Seiten mehr schreiben sollten, um mich zufriedenzustellen..._"

"Draco, ich..."

"Hermine, ich...", begannen sie zeitgleich.

"_...Sie sollten sich nicht lange mit Recherchen aufhalten. Dieser Trank ist einzigartig..."_

"Ich möchte nicht, dass die Wirkung nachlässt", sagte Hermine bebend.

"Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Ich bin so sehr verliebt, dass ich Snape wegen des Rezeptes töten würde, nur, damit das Gefühl nie mehr nachlässt."

Hermine sah Draco überglücklich an, und ihr Herz füllte sich mit Wärme, als sie erkannte, dass auch er von innen heraus zu strahlen schien.

"_...Sie werden in der Bibliothek nichts darüber finden.._."

"Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt. Und ich möchte ebenfalls, dass es so bleibt. Aber wie, Draco, wie? Wir werden uns wieder verändern...du wirst mich hassen...und ich dich", schloss Hermine traurig.

"_...Also nutzen Sie Ihre eigenen Erkenntnisse..."_

"Nein, ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass wir uns wieder hassen. Niemals!"

"_...und achten Sie jetzt genau auf die folgende Reaktion..."_

"Wir werden das zu verhindern wissen. Wir müssen uns nicht hassen, nur weil der Trank nicht mehr wirkt, nicht wahr?"

"_...wenn ich nun dafür sorge, dass Ihr bislang wirkungsloser Trank sein Geheimnis entfaltet_", schloss Snape.

Taifun - Tsunami - Sturmflut - dann...Stille an der Oberfläche, während darunter die Wellen stetig die Wahrheit in ihren Verstand spülen.

Bislang wirkungsloser Trank - bislang wirkungsloser Trank - bislang...bislang...wirkung...nein, wirkungsLOS - WIRKUNGSLOS!

Ihre Blicke wichen sich aus. Die rotierende Flüssigkeit versuchte vergebens, mit ihrer Schönheit auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Snape derweil begann durch die Reihen der Schüler zu gehen, um jedem Trank ein paar Tropfen seines Gebräus hinzuzufügen. Beinahe schwarz war sein eigenes Erzeugnis, so dass schon die wenigen Tropfen reichten, um aus den bunten Tränken seiner Schüler immer die gleiche grau-braune Flüssigkeit entstehen zu lassen.

Während er Trank um Trank von Farbenpracht zu einer schlammigen Pfütze verwandelte, sprach er mit samtiger Stimme, die jedoch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, dass er sich auf ein Spektakel der besonderen Art freute.

"Ein Schluck von diesem Trank, und ein jeder von Ihnen wird das vor der Klasse kundtun, was er von seinem Braupartner hält. Ich persönlich werde die Einnahme des Trankes überwachen - und eines sollte ich wohl noch erwähnen...Sie dürfen sich ohne Skrupel äußern", sein Blick fiel beim letzten Satz auf Draco, und gleichzeitig zog er verschwörerisch eine Augenbraue hoch, während seine Augen missbilligend zu Hermine wanderten.

Offensichtlich freute der Hauslehrer von Slytherin sich auf die Beleidigungen, die sein Lieblingsschüler der Besserwisserin gleich ungestraft um die Ohren knallen würde.

Hermine nahm wie betäubt wahr, wie Parvati Padma mitteilte, dass sie manchmal ein intrigantes Luder sei, wenn sie glaubte, die Eltern zu ihrem Vorteil beeinflussen zu können.

Padma hingegen befand, dass Parvati wohl glauben würde, sie wäre hübscher als sie, was natürlich völlig lachhaft wäre.

Neville gestand Luna, dass er sie zwar ziemlich merkwürdig, aber auch sehr reizvoll finden würde, worauf einige Schüler lauthals lachten, Luna jedoch rot anlief und verlegen, aber sehr erfreut lächelte.

Sie hingegen teilte ihm mit, dass sie ihn reichlich spießig, aber irgendwie auch süß fand, was ihn beinahe zum kollabieren brachte.

Harry und Seamus knallten sich erst Spitzfindigkeiten um die Ohren, die mit Quidditch zu tun hatten, und schwenkten dann plötzlich auf eine Begebenheit, die wohl bislang ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen gewesen war, und die Francine Shaw dazu veranlasste, klarzustellen, dass sie ab sofort mit keinem von beiden mehr ausgehen würde.

Hermine sah mit Schrecken, wie immer mehr Mitschüler diesem Ehrlichkeitstest unterzogen wurden. Bald wären sie und Draco an der Reihe.

Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand an ihrem Handrücken. Zärtlich schob er seine Finger zwischen ihre, so dass ihre Hände eine Einheit bildeten.

"Bist du bereit, für die Wahrheit?", fragte er leise.

Hermine lächelte ihn an: "Ja - ich bin bereit für die Wahrheit...aber ich fürchte, die anderen werden es nicht sein - am allerwenigsten Snape."

Draco ließ seinen Blick kurz zu seinem Hauslehrer gleiten, der sich darüber zu amüsieren schien, wie Ron seine Tischnachbarin mit ungelenken Worten als das hübscheste Mädchen der ganzen Klasse bezeichnete, während er gleichzeitig vor Peinlichkeit fast zu platzen schien.

"Stimmt, Snape wird verdammt enttäuscht sein - aber ich kann es nicht ändern...und ich möchte es auch gar nicht! Wenn dieser Trank, den er uns zwingt einzunehmen, die Wahrheit zu Tage fördert, dann soll es hier und jetzt jeder erfahren. Hier und jetzt, Hermine...hier und jetzt!"

**Ende**

**Epilog**

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte das Pärchen auf dem Felsen am See in glühendes Rot.

"Granger und Malfoy?", fragte der Direktor lächelnd, während er einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf.

Snape brummte: "Ja, sie werden zu spät kommen."

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters wanderte zu der großen Uhr, die unaufhaltsam den Zapfenstreich ankündigte.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass die beiden sich mögen...so sehr mögen!", sagte Dumbledore und zog eine Augenbraue bedeutsam hoch, während er den Dunkelhaarigen Mann ansah.

Snape verzog keine Miene. "Ich werde eine Strafarbeit verhängen."

Dumbledore nickte knapp auf diese Ankündigung.

Snape wandte sich zum Gehen, als Dumbledore ihn aufhielt: "Wenn ich diesen Trank nun zu mir genommen hätte, den du heute deinen Schülern verabreicht hast, dann würde ich über dich sagen, dass du ein verdammt romantischer Mensch bist, Severus Snape."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte entrüstet: "Das ist der größte Unsinn, den ich je gehört habe."

"Ja, natürlich," gab Dumbledore zurück und schnalzte dann mit der Zunge, "du hast nur gewollt, dass sie sich gegenseitig vor aller Augen an die Gurgel gehen."

"Ich habe den Trank an ihnen testen wollen, nichts weiter."

"Natürlich," Dumbledore ließ einen Moment verstreichen, bevor er leise anfügte: "ich habe deine Aufzeichnungen gelesen. Du hattest eine Vermutung, dass die beiden etwas füreinander empfinden, das sie mit übertrieben boshaftem Verhalten unbewusst verdrängen wollten.

Nur eine Ahnung, Severus, die sich jedoch als wahr herausstellte. Du wusstest, dass der Trank dafür sorgen würde, dass sie miteinander arbeiten müssten. Du hast sie reingelegt...du hast sie glauben machen, der Trank würde sie beeinflussen - und schließlich hast du sie durch den Trank tatsächlich dazu gezwungen, die Wahrheit vor der ganzen Klasse kundzutun. War das nun besonders boshaft von dir, oder besonders romantisch?"

Dumbledore wusste, dass er keine Antwort vom Tränkemeister erhalten würde, außer warnenden, zusammengekniffenen Augen und einem Mund, der einem schmalen Strich glich. Das Funkeln in den Augen des dunklen Mannes ließ den Direktor jedoch amüsiert murmeln: "Ob boshaft oder romantisch - diese Entscheidung soll jemand anderes treffen."

_Seid ihr jetzt bereit, euch von mir mit dem nächsten Hölle-Kapitel schocken zu lassen? _

_+liebgrins+ _

_Kira_


End file.
